Summer Love: Blue Moon and Ripe Strawberries
by bluechick73
Summary: This is put in CHAPTERS! There are more after this one, if you wanna read them! H/Hr. This time, I will keep it that way. I promise. So r/r! Pweese? Flames unwelcome unless it's constuctive! This story is romantic.
1. Default Chapter

Summer Love: Blue Moon and Ripe Strawberries  
by: blue_chick73  
  
Hermione gazed out of the window in Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall's droning was barely audible. Hermione usually listened to her lectures, but not today. It was too hot of a June day to listen to anyone. Beads of sweat were forming on Hermione's perfect complexion, and her face turned red. A scuffle and scrape of feet informed Hermione that class was over. She gathered her books, and headed to the common room where she did her daily studying.   
  
She adjusted her rather large reading glasses, and started writing out an essay about the use of wolfsbane when Lavender arrived by her side.   
  
"Hey, Herm. Come outside with me, it feels great!" Hermione reluctantly left her work behind and followed Lavender outside. Hermione noticed that Lavender had changed into tiny daisy-dukes with a soft baby-pink tank. Her dark brown hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, some strands left down caressing her round face. Her flip-flops made a loud plopping noise s they stepped out onto the grounds.   
  
"There y'all guys are. We were waiting for you." It was him. Harry, the love of her life. Hermione sat down beside Lavender.   
  
Staring up into the starry night sky, Hermione entered her own world. Why couldn't she just hang loose and throw that shy little girl away? Why couldn't she be more like, like Lavender. Lavender was more outgoing, more beautiful, and had more friends. Hermione was glad to have a good friend like her.   
  
Before she knew it, Lavender had a tight grip on her arm. "Hermione, let's go inside. Oh man, I hope Filch and his stupid cat don't catch us..." Lavender dragged her inside. Soft padded footsteps behind her made Hermione whirl around. Harry stopper an inch in front of her, "Herm. I, I got something to tell you...meet me outside at midnight, okay?" And he sprinted up the steps and into the castle. Hermione could hardly wait.   
  
11:57pm...  
  
Hermione eagerly crept through the dark corridor. Harry's words swam in her head. What does he want? Hermione wondered. She creaked the front door open, and slipped outside. The cool refreshing air whipped all around her. It felt so good. A misty fog had set in, making it hard to see more than I few yards ahead of her. She shivered as a strong breeze suddenly ruffled her auburn hair. She felt a prickly feeling on her arms and turned around. Harry was standing there, grinning slyly.   
  
He put his warm hands around her and clasped them together in front of her chest. He rested his chin on her head and whispered into her ear, "Follow me. I have something to show you." Harry held her hand tightly and led her to the back of the castle and around a few trees. Hermione recognized this as Professor Sprout's private garden. Well, some garden. There were rows and rows of ripe red strawberries, ready to be picked. They seemed to beckon her, and she ran up to a patch of them. Harry smiled, "I knew you'd like it."  
  
"So why did you tell me to meet you out here anyway?" Hermione questioned, and bit into a juicy strawberry. Harry grinned again and wrapped his arms around her thin waist.  
  
"Because of this..." He leaned forward and kissed her. It was an abrupt thing, that just happened out of the blue. Miraculously, the fog had lifted, leaving the blue moon above their heads. It was pale, but all the same very romantic. Hermione pulled back and said, "Harry, you-you like me?"   
  
He nodded and fed a her a bright red strawberry. She laughed and did the same to him. This was going to be a night she would remember for the rest of her entire life.  
  
A/N: I know it's kinda short but...oh wellza. I am still working on my Midnight Wanderer series but for all of you H/Hr fans, this one is for you. :)  
  
  
  



	2. This was the original Summer Love(2nd pa...

Summer Love: Midnight Rendezvous and Summer Heat  
  
Hermione sat up groggily. The summer sun was peeking through her curtains, sending spears of light throughout the room. Shielding her eyes from the painful rays, Hermione made her way to the bathroom. She shut the door behind her quietly. The one thing Hermione learned quickly, living with two other girls her age, she knew that the longer they slept, the longer she got to have the bathroom all to herself. Who wouldn't want that? The shower stall was glass and there was a window from waist-height to the sky-blue ceiling. There was a marble sink with assorted soaps around the counter and a huge mirror adorned the wall that the sink was against. Hermione liked looking at her reflection. She had beautiful cinnamon eyes and wavy, shoulder length auburn hair that cascaded down her slender shoulders. That was a trait she was glad to inherit from her mother. Hermione was also quite proud of her new teeth, which actually fit inside her mouth.   
  
She removed her 'I Love NY' t-shirt and underwear and timidly stepped into the shower. She gripped the knob to turn the shower on, and jerked it to the right. The cool refreshing water sprayed a gentle mist upon her body, making her feel as clean and awake as ever. She looked down and noticed that little golden hairs on her legs were sticking out, from the neglect to shave. No one saw anyway, she always wore long robes to cover them. But all the same, she wanted Harry to notice if he got the chance to so she took her sharp razor and lathered baby oil scented shaving gel all over her hairy legs and shaved them. They felt nice and smooth once it was taken care of.   
  
An abrupt and sharp knock on the door informed Hermione that everyone was up, and it was time to get out of the bathroom. Hermione hastily wrapped a pink towel around her upper chest, grabbed her clothing, and threw open the door. Lavender was tapping her foot with an impatient expression upon her face. In a flash, though, she had gotten past Hermione and into the bathroom. With a loud 'BOOM!,' the door was slammed shut, and Hermione resumed her morning routine.   
  
She and Parvati left the common room and met up with Ron and Harry in the Great Hall. Hermione blushed at Harry, as last night's events flooded her mind. He smiled, and proceeded to munch on some burnt toast and bacon. Hermione took a plate, and served herself a muffin and eggs. Her usual morning meal. She went to class early, for she wanted to get a good seat. It was very difficult to get that goal accomplished in Potions. Snape always deducted points off of Gryffindor because Hermione was 'late,' even though she had plenty of time to spare.   
  
Hermione gripped her bag as Malfoy and his thugs, Crabbe and Goyle, parted everyone in the hallway. It looked as though they were having a race of some sort. They were running as fast as they could, or at least, as fast as their legs were able to carry them. Crabbe and Goyle were like giant gorillas, huge hairy bodies. (Did I mention, GIANT?) They couldn't keep up with Malfoy, as he zoomed past them. Hermione rolled her eyes, and walked a little faster.   
  
"25 points from Gryffindor!" Snape exclaimed over all of the noise in the Potions room. Hermione had predicted correctly yet again that Snape would take points from her house. A few sniggers from the corner of the freezing cold room meant that the Slytherins had heard Snape snap at her. They were always satisfied and amused as well when Snape yelled at a Gryffindor student. Hermione took a seat beside Harry.   
  
Snape was about to start class, when a loud holler from the back of the dungeon called out, "Oooh! Potter and Granger are having an affair!" Hermione turned around and saw Malfoy standing up. "Malfoy, you better shut your trap or else I'll..."  
  
"Or else you'll what, Granger?" Snape said softly, and shouted, "Another 10 points from Gryffindor. You all can thank Granger here, because now you have three extra pages of homework for tonight!"  
  
At the end of class, Harry slipped Hermione a note. It read:  
  
Everyone groaned. The Slytherins yelled nasty things at Hermione, but Snape hadn't seemed to care.   
  
Herm,  
Meet me at the Astronomy Tower tonight at 11:30.   
Love, Harry  
  
The day went by a bit faster. The words in Harry's note kept popping into her mind every now and then. She couldn't wait until tonight.  
  
11:47 p.m.  
  
"Oh no! Lavender! I was supposed to meet Harry at 11:30 and it's 11:47! Aaahhh!!!!! Help me! What should I wear? LAVENDER!!!" Hermione exclaimed. She was buzzing all around the room like a bumble bee. She usually didn't care what she wore but this was Harry. She had to look special.   
  
"How about that red mini-skirt and this gold tank top? Huh? Or, or maybe...these tight flares with this red tube top?" Lavender suggested. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Uh, I guess the mini-skirt and the gold tank top. Can I borrow your necklace? That one with the turquoise beads? Pwetty pweese?" Hermione pleaded.  
  
Reluctantly, Lavender agreed. She argued that Ron had given them to her but Hermione insisted so finally Lavender gave in.   
  
After a few compliments from Hermione's best friend, Hermione slipped into the darkness once again, and headed toward the Astronomy Tower. She sighed in relief as she remembered that Snape had detention duty and Filch was sick so no one would be watching the halls tonight. As Hermione shoved the Astronomy door open, a cold wind blew past her. Her back bone shivered, and a thrill of excitement ran through her. She squinted through the dark night, and saw a figure rise from a few feet ahead of her, and walk toward her.   
  
"Herm, is that you? You look...beautiful," Harry said. He hugged her, and a sudden warmth spread throughout her whole body. Her heavy burdens were lifted, and she felt like she was floating on cloud nine. But when she looked below her shiny red high heels, she realized that she really was floating. The soft breezed whirled around the two of them.   
  
"Harry, where did you learn how to make us float?"   
  
"I didn't. This only happens when true love is present." He grinned and pecked her cheek lightly, and they rose into the air higher. The blue moon seemed extremely close. It was a beautiful sight to behold, and Hermione sighed in contentment, and returned Harry's kiss. But this wasn't a "peck," it was a passionate kiss. Harry's soft, gentle lips enclosed hers, giving her an indescribable feeling. The kiss got more passionate, and heated, as they went on. They soared higher into the summer sky, and Hermione was afraid that she would bump into the moon they were so close now. Harry lifted her chin, as if begging her not to stop. That thought hadn't even crossed her mind. But Hermione needed to take a breath, and pulled away. She looked down again, and noticed that they were well above the tree tops. She studied Harry's eyes for a moment, and ruffled his jet black hair.   
  
"Harry, I am tired. Can we go back to ground now?"  
  
He nodded, and pulled away from her a bit. They slowly started to go down, down, down. Finally, they landed on the stone floor of the tower, and they exchanged brief good-bye kisses, and followed the path back to the dormitories.   
  
A/N: This one was a lot better than the other one, I think. Aren't y'all happy that I can now make myself write H/hr fics? I am! R/R!!! :)   



	3. Summer Love: Astronomy Tower and Summer ...

Summer Love: Astronomy Tower and Summer Heat  
  
Hermione sat up groggily. The summer sun was peeking through her curtains, sending spears of light throughout the room. Shielding her eyes from the painful rays, Hermione made her way to the bathroom. She shut the door behind her quietly. The one thing Hermione learned quickly, living with two other girls her age, she knew that the longer they slept, the longer she got to have the bathroom all to herself. Who wouldn't want that? The shower stall was glass and there was a window from waist-height to the sky-blue ceiling. There was a marble sink with assorted soaps around the counter and a huge mirror adorned the wall that the sink was against. Hermione liked looking at her reflection. She had beautiful cinnamon eyes and wavy, shoulder length auburn hair that cascaded down her slender shoulders. That was a trait she was glad to inherit from her mother. Hermione was also quite proud of her new teeth, which actually fit inside her mouth.   
  
She removed her 'I Love NY' t-shirt and underwear and timidly stepped into the shower. She gripped the knob to turn the shower on, and jerked it to the right. The cool refreshing water sprayed a gentle mist upon her body, making her feel as clean and awake as ever. She looked down and noticed that little golden hairs on her legs were sticking out, from the neglect to shave. No one saw anyway, she always wore long robes to cover them. But all the same, she wanted Harry to notice if he got the chance to so she took her sharp razor and lathered baby oil scented shaving gel all over her hairy legs and shaved them. They felt nice and smooth once it was taken care of.   
  
An abrupt and sharp knock on the door informed Hermione that everyone was up, and it was time to get out of the bathroom. Hermione hastily wrapped a pink towel around her upper chest, grabbed her clothing, and threw open the door. Lavender was tapping her foot with an impatient expression upon her face. In a flash, though, she had gotten past Hermione and into the bathroom. With a loud 'BOOM!,' the door was slammed shut, and Hermione resumed her morning routine.   
  
She and Parvati left the common room and met up with Ron and Harry in the Great Hall. Hermione blushed at Harry, as last night's events flooded her mind. He smiled, and proceeded to munch on some burnt toast and bacon. Hermione took a plate, and served herself a muffin and eggs. Her usual morning meal. She went to class early, for she wanted to get a good seat. It was very difficult to get that goal accomplished in Potions. Snape always deducted points off of Gryffindor because Hermione was 'late,' even though she had plenty of time to spare.   
  
Hermione gripped her bag as Malfoy and his thugs, Crabbe and Goyle, parted everyone in the hallway. It looked as though they were having a race of some sort. They were running as fast as they could, or at least, as fast as their legs were able to carry them. Crabbe and Goyle were like giant gorillas, huge hairy bodies. (Did I mention, GIANT?) They couldn't keep up with Malfoy, as he zoomed past them. Hermione rolled her eyes, and walked a little faster.   
  
"25 points from Gryffindor!" Snape exclaimed over all of the noise in the Potions room. Hermione had predicted correctly yet again that Snape would take points from her house. A few sniggers from the corner of the freezing cold room meant that the Slytherins had heard Snape snap at her. They were always satisfied and amused as well when Snape yelled at a Gryffindor student. Hermione took a seat beside Harry.   
  
Snape was about to start class, when a loud holler from the back of the dungeon called out, "Oooh! Potter and Granger are having an affair!" Hermione turned around and saw Malfoy standing up. "Malfoy, you better shut your trap or else I'll..."  
  
"Or else you'll what, Granger?" Snape said softly, and shouted, "Another 10 points from Gryffindor. You all can thank Granger here, because now you have three extra pages of homework for tonight!"  
  
Everyone groaned. The Slytherins yelled nasty things at Hermione, but Snape hadn't seemed to care.   
  
  
At the end of class, Harry slipped Hermione a note. It read:  
  
Herm,  
Meet me at the Astronomy Tower tonight at 11:30.   
Love, Harry  
  
The day went by a bit faster. The words in Harry's note kept popping into her mind every now and then. She couldn't wait until tonight.  
  
11:47 p.m.  
  
"Oh no! Lavender! I was supposed to meet Harry at 11:30 and it's 11:47! Aaahhh!!!!! Help me! What should I wear? LAVENDER!!!" Hermione exclaimed. She was buzzing all around the room like a bumble bee. She usually didn't care what she wore but this was Harry. She had to look special.   
  
"How about that red mini-skirt and this gold tank top? Huh? Or, or maybe...these tight flares with this red tube top?" Lavender suggested. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Uh, I guess the mini-skirt and the gold tank top. Can I borrow your necklace? That one with the turquoise beads? Pwetty pweese?" Hermione pleaded.  
  
Reluctantly, Lavender agreed. She argued that Ron had given them to her but Hermione insisted so finally Lavender gave in.   
  
After a few compliments from Hermione's best friend, Hermione slipped into the darkness once again, and headed toward the Astronomy Tower. She sighed in relief as she remembered that Snape had detention duty and Filch was sick so no one would be watching the halls tonight. As Hermione shoved the Astronomy door open, a cold wind blew past her. Her back bone shivered, and a thrill of excitement ran through her. She squinted through the dark night, and saw a figure rise from a few feet ahead of her, and walk toward her.   
  
"Herm, is that you? You look...beautiful," Harry said. He hugged her, and a sudden warmth spread throughout her whole body. Her heavy burdens were lifted, and she felt like she was floating on cloud nine. But when she looked below her shiny red high heels, she realized that she really was floating. The soft breezed whirled around the two of them.   
  
"Harry, where did you learn how to make us float?"   
  
"I didn't. This only happens when true love is present." He grinned and pecked her cheek lightly, and they rose into the air higher. The blue moon seemed extremely close. It was a beautiful sight to behold, and Hermione sighed in contentment, and returned Harry's kiss. But this wasn't a "peck," it was a passionate kiss. Harry's soft, gentle lips enclosed hers, giving her an indescribable feeling. The kiss got more passionate, and heated, as they went on. They soared higher into the summer sky, and Hermione was afraid that she would bump into the moon they were so close now. Harry lifted her chin, as if begging her not to stop. That thought hadn't even crossed her mind. But Hermione needed to take a breath, and pulled away. She looked down again, and noticed that they were well above the tree tops. She studied Harry's eyes for a moment, and ruffled his jet black hair.   
  
"Harry, I am tired. Can we go back to ground now?"  
  
He nodded, and pulled away from her a bit. They slowly started to go down, down, down. Finally, they landed on the stone floor of the tower, and they exchanged brief good-bye kisses, and followed the path back to the dormitories.   
  
A/N: This one was a lot better than the other one, I think. Aren't y'all happy that I can now make myself write H/hr fics? I am! R/R!!! :)   



	4. Summer Love: Prefect's Bathroom

Summer Love: Prefect's Bathroom  
  
Hermione usually didn't sleep in past 8:30a.m, even on weekends. But today was different. She actually had to be awaken by someone. That was a first for her.   
  
A gentle but firm shove from Lavender shook Hermione awake. She was startled, and sat up abruptly in her four poster bed, and pulled the velvet red covers over her head. The bright sunlight was pouring through the windows. Lavender scrunched her forehead from the neon rays that shone on her face, giving it a heavenly gleam.   
  
"Herm, you woke up late! This is SO not good! What happened between you and Harry last night?" Lavender seemed to be eager to bring up the subject. She grinned and pulled the bedding up and over Hermione's not yet awake body, revealing Hermoine in her pink teddy bear pajamas. Hermione let out a giggle, and explained the entire night to Lavender.   
  
"So he actually KISSED you?!?! Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!"  
  
"Hush! You are gonna wake up Parvati!" Hermione exclaimed. She left her bed to go get dressed for the day. Today, she was happy that she didn't have Potions.   
  
Hermione's stomach growled, informing her that it was time for breakfast.   
  
Without Lavender, this time, Hermione descended the staircase in the Entrance Hall, and entered the Great Hall. Harry and Ron both greeted her with sly, toothy smiles. Harry had obviously told Ron too about their rendezvous. Hermione giggled, and sat down beside the two friends. She took a bite of toast and jam, and sipped some of her orange juice.   
  
"Well, guys, I gotta go to the library for some, uh, extra credit work. See ya!" Hermione departed Harry and Ron, and headed toward the library. When she sat down at one of the wooden benches in the library, she heard quick paced padded footsteps.   
  
Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she whirled around. Harry was standing close to her, and reached into his pocket. He fetched a note and handed it to her, and sprinted back out of the entrance door.  
  
Hermione unfolded the piece of parchment, and read it.  
  
Herm,  
Meet me in the Prefect's bathroom tonight at midnight. I love you!   
  
Harry  
  
Hermione refolded the letter, and stuffed it into her pocket. It was almost time for her next class , so Hermione gathered her books together, and went to the green house. Professor Spout was going to teach them how to plant red-fingered water lilies. How fun.   
  
The whole day dragged on as if being pulled by a snail. Hermione thought it would never end. She secretly thought about casting a spell that would speed up the day. Finally, midnight came, and Lavender helped Hermione sneak out of the common room after everyone had gone to bed. Hermione only had a vague idea of where the Prefect's bathroom was, and decided to just go where she thought it was located. In a few minute's time, she found it, and entered it cautiously. She wasn't even supposed to be in here.   
  
Hermione saw Harry, sitting on the edge of the huge, pool-sized bathtub. Naked. Well, almost naked. He had a white towel wrapped tightly around his waist. She glanced at his six-pack. He must've been in really good shape. Harry spotted her, and walked up to her.   
  
"Herm, I am glad you made it. We've got this bathroom all to ourselves."  
  
Hermione giggled, and she did what Harry had done. She undressed herself behind a curtain, and wrapped a white towel around her chest. She grabbed Harry's outstretched had, and led him to the side of the tub. Hermione turned on a faucet that excreted big balloon-sized bubbles, a faucet that excreted a blue foam, and a few others. When the tub had been filled to the rim with all sorts of bubbles, Harry and Hermione each took off their towels, and jumped into the bathtub.   
  
Hermione thought this would be the best experience of her life. She had no intentions of doing it, she just wanted to have a little fun. For an hour, she and Harry played around, flirted a little, kissed, and flirted some more. Hermione had just forgotten one little thing to mention to Harry.   
  
You see, she had recently ended a relationship with someone, because she found that she had loved Harry more. And this "someone" wanted to meet her tonight, why, in this exact spot. The Prefect's bathroom. Hermione and this "someone" had been in a relationship for about a month. I am sure that you guys are just dying here, so I guess I could tell you. Hermione had had an affair with Draco Malfoy, one of the most hated people in Hogwarts, except by his own house members. He had gotten quite handsome, though, over the past summer, and Hermione's heart was drawn to him. They had met many times during the warm, spring nights, lost in each other's love. They had even had a very heated romance going on, when Harry entered Hermione's mind, and Hermione decided that she wanted to be with Harry.   
  
Harry looked into Hermione's brown eyes, and pulled her into an embracing hug. He started to massage her back, and Hermione let out a groan, and groan of pure pleasure. Suddenly, the door of the room opened, and Draco walked in.   
  
"Oh, I didn't mean to intrude," he said sarcastically. Hermione was startled to see him, and then remembered that he had told her to meet him here at 1 o'clock in the morning, right now in fact. He wore an expression of hatred, confusion, and pain.   
  
"Herm, I thought we were supposed to meet here tonight," he croaked, and turned to walk away. Harry looked at her in bewilderment. Hermione didn't want to explain the truth, but it was her only choice.  
  
A/N: This is one of my best fics yet! :) R/R!  



End file.
